Sky meets the Four: Book Two- The Missing Queen
by Robinwing16
Summary: Blossomfall has been kidnapped by a twoleg with her kits coming soon! Mintpaw is having a hard time coping with his new abilities and figuring out where his heart belongs. Dewpaw is trying to find the courage to tell Robinpaw how he feels, and Snowpaw is trying to help Grasspaw realize that she doesn't have to be like everyone else. Read to see how they solve their problems.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**LEADER** BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW

**MEDICINE CAT**GOLDENPAW—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and unusual heart shapes on her chest, tail, and back, a full dark golden paw with a golden heart symbol

**WARRIORS** _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

BRACKENFUR—golden brown tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, DEWPAW

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW—golden brown tabby tom

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL—small gray-and-white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, LILYPAW

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

FOXLEAP—reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD—white she-cat

TOADSTEP—black-and-white tom

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, SPECKLEDPAW

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW

SORRELTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat  
APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW

CHERRYBLOSSOM—ginger she-cat

MOLETAIL—brown-and-cream tom

**APPRENTICES** _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

SEEDPAW—very pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

LILYPAW—dark tabby she-cat with white patches and lily green eyes

DEWPAW—gray-and-black tom with green eyes

AMBERPAW—ginger tabby she-cat with unnatural swirls for stripes, amber eyes

SNOWPAW—white tom with black stripes and black tipped paws, tail, and ears, two black triangles on side of dark blue eyes (right triangle pointing right left triangle pointing left)

GRASSPAW—gray tabby she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, tail, muzzle, and underbelly strange grass blade symbol on back and forehead

ROBINPAW—white she-cat with long, flaming, dark ginger stripe down back to tail tip dark ginger muzzle, ears, and paws unnatural swirls under bright aqua blue eyes

SPECKLEDPAW—bright ginger tom with unnatural black specks one big speck around right eye one black paw with bright ginger specks deep blue eyes

**QUEENS** _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

DAISY—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

**ELDERS** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

PURDY—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

**LEADER**BLACKSTAR—large white tom with one jetblack forepaw

**DEPUTY** ROWANCLAW—ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT** LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

OAKFUR—small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

TOADFOOT—dark brown tom

APPLEFUR—mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, SCARLETPAW

OLIVENOSE—tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT—gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom

APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

PINENOSE—black she-cat

FERRETCLAW—cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING—ginger tom

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS**

TALLPOPPY—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

_**WINDCLAN**_

**LEADER** ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** ASHFOOT—gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom  
APPRENTICE, MINTPAW—light grey tabby tom with mint green eyes

**WARRIORS**

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

OWLWHISKER—light brown tabby tom

WHISKEREYES—light brown tom

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat

BOULDERFUR—large pale gray tom

SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE—tortoisesheh she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**ELDERS**

WEBFOOT—dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR—tabby tom

* * *

_**RIVERCLAN**_

**LEADER** MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY** REEDWHISKER—black tom

**MEDICINE CAT** MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat  
APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

HOLLOWFLIGHT—dark brown tabby tom

TROUTCLAW—pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYHEART—brown-and-white she-cat

RUSHCLAW—light brown tabby tom

GRAYMIST—pale gray tabby she-cat

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

DAPPLENOSE—mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL—ginger-and-white tom

* * *

_**SKYCLAN**_

**LEADER** LEAFSTAR—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SHARPCLAW—dark ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT** ECHOSONG—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, FRECKLEWISH—mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**WARRIORS**

PATCHFOOT—black-and-white tom

PETALNOSE—pale gray she-cat

SPARROWPELT—dark brown tabby tom

WASPWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

SHREWTOOTH—skinny black tom

EBONYCLAW—striking black she-cat

BILLYSTORM—ginger-and-white tom

HARVEYMOON—white tom

MACGYVER—black-and-white tom

ROCKSHADE—black tom

BOUNCEFIRE—ginger tom

TINYCLOUD—small white she-cat

MINTFUR—gray tabby she-cat

SAGEWHISKER—pale gray tom

FALLOWFERN—pale brown she-cat

RABBITLEAP—gray tom

CREEKFEATHER—light gray tabby she-cat

NETTLESPLASH—brown tabby tom

PLUMWILLOW—dark brown she-cat

FURRYPELT—long furred ginger tom with amber eyes

FIREPETAL—ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

STORMEYE—ginger-and-gray she cat with one gray eye

**QUEENS**

CHERRYTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

CLOVERTAIL—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**ELDERS**

TANGLE—ragged tabby tom loner

* * *

_**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**_

SOL—white-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

* * *

_**OTHER ANIMALS**_

MIDNIGHT—a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

FLASH—small, sleek-furred, light colored fox with amber eyes

RUSSET—big, sleek-furred, dark colored vixen with brown eyes

OAK—well muscled, fluffy, orange, black, and white fox with green eyes

STREAM—medium, sleek-furred, silver-and-black vixen with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Ha! You guys thought I'd just leave it with Jayfeather's death! There's no way I'd stop there! Dawn was a birthday/Christmas present from me to _Warriorfanwritter_. I hope you all have a happy new year and I hope you like Sky meets the Four: Book Two- The Missing Queen!**

**Robinwing16 out!**

* * *

It was completely silent except for the sound of nature that was constant. The peaceful sounds were broken only by the drum of slow, heavy paw steps. A tortiseshell and white she-cat stepped into the open, panting. She trodded over to the swift running stream and lapped at the cool surface. It was mid-day and the she-cat relished at knowing that no cat would be out patroling at this time.

It was the first time in ten sunrises that she had been allowed outside the stuffy nursery. She sat at the stream in between two shrubs and closed her eyes as the peircing leafbare wind sliced through her thick fur. She was glad to be away from her fussy mother and sister. They made her feel like she couldnt do anything while she was expecting kits.

Suddenly, the birds stopped singing. The she-cat knew that something was wrong. She heard the sound of heavy steps. She was starting to feel vulnerable out in the open. There was a loud snap behind her and she turned her head to see the most terrifying thing.

A twoleg. It was reaching for her with its furless paws out stretched. She tried to get away, but she was trapped. There wsd a bush on either side of her and a deep stream infront of her. She spun around to face the twoleg.

She was preparing to dart away, but then she remembered what her mother told her. "If you run, then you risk hurting your kits," she had said. The tortiseshell tried to walk away fast, but the twoleg was faster. It picked her up and put her in a woven basket. The she-cat then regretted going out at a time no other cat would be out.

She yowled for help that never came. She curled up in the corner of the shaking basket after several failed attempts to get help. She started to whimper like a kit that had lost its mother. Then she heard the opening of an entrance to a twoleg nest and felt her basket be set gently down. She waited till she heard the twoleg leave the room to try and escape.

She worked hard and finally opened the latch on the lid that had her trapped in the basket. Then she popped the lid up and peeked out. She didnt see anything that seemed dangerous, so she carefully crawled out. "Hi there, I'm Dawn! What's your name," a long furred, black she-cat with white belly and light yellow eyes rushed up the greet the newcomer. "My name is Blossomfall," the queen replied.


	3. Chapter 1

_How could two dogs know the exact time our medicine cats would return, _Snowpaw was bewildered. "Robinpaw," Bumblestripe turned to the small apprentice. "Yes, Bumblestripe," Robinpaw looked up from trying to get her mentor to stop crying. "Take Leafpool and Goldenpaw back to camp, now. Snowpaw," Bumblestripe turned to him. "Go find Squirrelflight, she'll want to know what happened."

"Yes, sir," Snowpaw replied before taking off. Robinpaw led a grieved Leafpool and a shocked Goldenpaw back to camp slowly. Snowpaw heard Bumblestripe's voice fade to nothing as he ran through the woods, swift as a rabbit. On his search for Squirrelflight, he ran into his friend, Speckledpaw, and his mentor, Dovewing. "Have you seen Squirrelflight," Snowpaw asked.

"Yeah, she took a hunting patrol down towards the lake," Dovewing pointed her tail in the direction the patrol headed. "Thanks," Snowpaw mewed and darted in the direction she pointed. "Squirrelflight," he yowled. "Mouse-dung, I just had that bird," Squirrelflight scolded. "That bird isn't important right now, Goldenpaw and Jayfeather wete attacked by dogs on their way back," Snowpaw hissed back at the deputy.

"What," she screeched, her fur rising in worry. "They were attacked by two dogs and a stranger helped us chase the dogs away, but it was too late. Jayfeather didnt make it," Snowpaw lowered his head. He heard a whine slip from Squirrelflight before she ran in the direction of the camp. "What happened," Grasspaw, Squirrelflight's apprentice, asked.

Snowpaw quickly explained to her. When he finished, Grasspaw pressed her cheek to his and whispered, "Its not your fault." Snowpaw knew it wasn't, but he still let her try to comfort him. "Come on, I have a feeling this wasn't an accident," she narrowed her beautiful, lime green eyes. Snowpaw led the way back to where the medicine cats were attacked and they ran into a WindClan patrol with Crowfeather in the lead.

"Are ThunderClan sending out apprentices on their own patrols without their mentors now," he smirked. "We're in the middle of a homicide investigation, so could you not trash talk about my clan? _PLEASE_," Grasspaw growled. "_Homicide_? Which one of ThunderClan's warriors were killed," Heathertail, another warrior on the patrol, asked. "_Warrior_, try medicine cat," Grasspaw hissed before taking off toward the lake.

"Grasspaw, the dogs came from that way," Snowpaw let out a small murrow of laughter and pointed with a paw. "I knew that," Grasspaw spun around and ran in that direction. _Of course you did, that's why you headed towards the lake,_ he thought. "Wait," Crowfeather mewed. "Which one of your medicine cats?"

"Jayfeather," Snowpaw yelled back. He and Grasspaw found a trail of rabbit's blood leading to where Goldenpaw and Jayfeather were attacked. They followed it to a broken twoleg fence and they could here cats talking on the other side. "I hope your plan worked, Breezepelt," said one cat, a tom by the sound of it. "Don't worry, the dogs returned with blood on their muzzles, I'm sure somecat is dead, Sol," Breezepelt let out a menacing laugh.

Snowpaw heard a low growl rumble in Grasspaw's throat and then paw steps. "We have visitors, " Sol purred darkly. "Run," Grasspaw hissed at Snowpaw. They ran as fast as they could, but they could still feel Sol and Breezepelt's hot breath on their hackles. They tore through the forest in desparation to reach the camp.

Before they reached it, they split up and jumped into the trees. "Where'd they go; I wanted to rip that little gray one's pelt off," Snowpaw heard Breezepelt's comment and was outraged. _No cat harms my beloved Grasspaw,_ he hissed to himself. He knew that she was safe in her perch hidded in a tree, but he still felt protective of her. He loved her too much.

Then he heard a rustling in the bushes behind Breezepelt and Sol. Dovewing stepped out with her sister, Ivypool, next to her. "I thought I smelled mange-pelts," Ivypool hissed. "I'm surprised Hawkfrost let a _traitor_ like you live," Breezepelt hissed back. "Oh, so you havent heard, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, and Brokenstar are _dead_," Dovewing added.

"We dont need them to take on you four," Sol motioned at the mentors and their apprentices. "Take _us_ on? Please, you couldn't take on a fox, let alone four well trained cats," Amberpaw laughed. Grasspaw leapt out of the tree she was in and Snowpaw followed her. "Yeah, it'll be even worse than that," Grasspaw screamed.

"Especially now that we know what you did," Snowpaw yowled. "So my plan worked," Breezepelt chuckled. "What plan," Lionblaze sounded bitter. "He was the one who set the trap for Jayfeather and Goldenpaw," Grasspaw unsheathed her claws. Lionblaze snarled and launched himself at Breezepelt.

Though he fought Breezepelt alone, Lionblaze fought like all of StarClan themselves were avenging the death of the blind medicine cat. "You have tried time and time again to harm me and my littermates, Breezepelt, but now you've gone too far," Lionblaze's eyes were alight with greif and anger. Ivypool and Dovewing had Sol pinned so he couldn't interfere. They watched as Lionblaze and Breezepelt fought each other maliciously. The greif of his losses and the anger that Breezepelt dared harm his kin and clan again must have been too much for him; Lionblaze sliced Breezepelt's throat open and watched as his life bleed out. Everyone stared at Lionblaze in disbelief. _He murdered his half brother,_ Snowpaw thought.


	4. Chapter 2

"I'm a failure," Goldenpaw was wailing when Robinpaw led her and Leafpool into camp. "No you're not," Robinpaw looked at her. Dewpaw could tell by her tone that Robinpaw was getting agitated. Leafpool was still sobbing when Sandstorm came to comfort her. Then Bramblestar came bounding down the high-ledge to see what was going on as the clan started to gather around the four cats.

"Give them some space," Squirrelflight yowled as she ran into the camp, quick as a flash. There were too many cats surounding them for Dewpaw to see what happened next, and they didn't move an inch when the thorn barrier shook. Bumblestripe entered with a stranger at his side, and they were carrying something. It was only after Leafpool wailed in greif that Dewpaw knew it was Jayfeather. Bumblestripe and the stranger laid Jayfeather's body in the centerof the camp and still no one moved.

Bramblestar rushed to Jayfeather's limp body. "How did this happen," the leader turned to Bumblestripe. Before Bumblestripe could reply, Goldenpaw spoke up. "We were attacked," she stopped and squeezed past her clanmates. "We were attacked by two dogs on our way back from the Moonpool."

"If it weren't for that stranger," Goldenpaw pointed at the tabby tom next to Bumblestripe. "I would have been dead too." Bramblestar turned to face the tom. "Thank you for saving ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice. We owe you greatly," Bramblestar mewed.

"Actually, my clan owes ThunderClan more than you think," the stranger replied. "Ive never seen you at a gathering before; what clan are you from," Bramblestar asked. "He's from SkyClan. The clan that Firestar and I went to rebuild after you received your warrior name, Bramblestar," Sandstorm stepped out of the crowd of cats. "Its nice to see you again, Sparrowpelt."

Sparrowpelt nodded a greeting to the elder. "So that's where they went when Cinderpelt and I were left in charge," Graystripe murmured. Then Leafpool muttered something and headed for the camp entrance. "She went to tell Lionblaze," Squirrelflight told Sandstorm. "Sometimes it seems as though StarClan are trying to tear her heart to peices untill it can't be fixed anymore," Sandstorm sighed her gaze not leaving her oldest daughter's pelt.

While Leafpool was gone, the clan went back to their normal routine, that is, all but Thornclaw. The golden warrior was starting to get nervous; his mate hadn't returned, and she was expecting his kits. The warrior became tired of waiting for her to return and went looking for Blossomfall. _If that were me, and Robinpaw were Blossomfall, I'd make Bramblestar send out search parties for her,_ Dewpaw thought. _I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I think she might like that Sparrowpelt for saving her sister._

Moments after Leafpool returned, Dovewing, Ivypool, their apprentices, and Snowpaw walked into camp, stunned. Grasspaw, as usual, was bouncing up and down. "So you're not the least bit scared," Speckledpaw asked with wide eyes. "Scared? Im terrified; you just cant tell. I mean, who wouldn't be scared if they were chased by to cats bigger then them after they found out that those cats killed someone," she blurted.

Goldenpaw looked up from where she sat next to Leafpool. "You know Grasspaw, I sometimes wonder if you were born with no sanity, or you just lost it somehow," she grumbled. "Yeah, well sometimes I wonder if you could ever lighte-," Grasspaw's sentense was cut off by a loud crack of thunder making her jump, this time, in fear. Squirrelflight flinched at the sound, which was unusual coming from the brave deputy. "What's the matter its just thunder," Leafpool tilted her head to the side.

"It sounded just like the thunder in the storm that burned the camp down. That was the night Ashfur threatened to burn Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf right in front of me," tears ran down Squirrelflight's face just as it began to rain. "Then he got what he deserved," Leafpool growled quietly. "I know," Squirrelflight leaned against her sister's side. Thats when Lionblaze returned.

Sandstorm had been introducing Sparrowpelt to everycat in the clan, but she just pointed out Lionblaze as to not bother him. "Robinpaw you must be tired, go get some sleep," Leafpool told her apprentice. Robinpaw nodded and headed towards the apprentices' den. _Now's my chance,_ Dewpaw thought. "Hey Robinpaw, can I talk to you," he asked.

"Not now Dewpaw, whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow," she flicked her tail. "Sure, I'll wait," he muttered._ I'll try again tomorrow,_ Dewpaw couldn't help but feel rejected by Robinpaw. _Nothing can change my mind; I'll always love her,_ he thought. He promised himself hed never be as bitter as Ashfur if she love someone else.

Dewpaw walked back into the apprentices' den. He stared sadly at how close Snowpaw and Grasspaw slept to each other. _One day that will be me and Robinpaw, _Dewpaw thought. He padded over to his nest next to his sister, Amberpaw, and curled up. "What was that about," she asked.

"Nothing," Dewpaw replied. "Come on you can tell me," Amberpaw whispered. He sighed. "I really like Robinpaw, but I dont know how to tell her. I dont even know if she likes me the same way," Dewpaw murmured. "You want me to find out for you," Amberpaw asked. Dewpaw nodded. _Oh StarClan, I really want her to love me the way I do her,_ he thought miserably.


	5. Chapter 3

"Well it's nice to meet you, Miss Blossomfall," Dawn mewed happily. "Miss," Blossomfall echoed. "Dawn, who are you talking to," a voice yowled from the other room. "Who's in there," Blossomfall looked in the direction the voice came from. "That's one of my older littermates, Khloe," Dawn replied.

"The twoleg came back with a cat," Dawn shouted back to her sister. "Come meet her, Khloe." A thump and the sound of paw steps announced the arrival of Khloe. She was a sleek furred Siamese she-cat with light green eyes. "Who are you," Khloe hissed.

"My name is Blossomfall, I am a ThunderClan warrior," Blossomfall replied coolly. "Do the clans make queens fight in battles when they're expecting kits," Khloe asked, the hostility was clear. "No of course not! I simply went for a walk and was taken by your twoleg," the former warrior gasped. "I want to hear more about the clans," Dawn chirped, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Me too," Khloe added, staring at Blossomfall through narrowed eyes. "I could tell you a _few_ things about the clans," she purred. "Yay a story," Dawn squeaked. She and Khloe ran around the room and made a comfortable seat for Blossomfall to sit on while she spoke. When they finished, they motioned for her to sit, and they listened carefully as the ThunderClan cat told them about the lake clans.

"ShadowClan sound evil," Khloe murmured when Blossomfall finished. "They have a reputation for that," Blossomfall giggled. "So RiverClan eat fish instead of mice and voles... gross," Dawn scrunched her nose in disgust. "Yes, it sounds nasty, but somehow they like it," Blossomfall replied. "Have you ever tried a mouse or squirrel before?"

"We ha-," Khloe's answer was cut off by a squeal at the door. "Ooh, Sammie's here," Dawn purred. "Who," Blossomfall asked. "Our older brother," Khloe explained. The twoleg walked to the door when it heard Dawn meowing, and when it opened the door what ran inside was a shock to Blossomfall.

A tom, looking much like Dawn but with more white on his pelt, was chasing two mice while carrying a thrush. The twoleg shreiked as Sammie ran through the house. "Dawn, Khloe, get the mice," he yowled through feathers. The she-cats dashed to help their brother with the prey. That's when Blossomfall realized that none of them wore collars.

_I thought all kittypets wore collars,_ she thought. Khloe had pinned both of the mice and Dawn finished them off, then they hid where the twoleg couldn't reach them. "Blossomfall, come on," Dawn meowed from her hiding place. Blossomfall walked swiftly and crawled under the giant wooden box thing. She crouched down in between Khloe and Dawn while they introduced her.

"Sammie, this is Blossomfall, she's a clan cat," Dawn mewed, the admiration clear in her voice. "Its nice to meet you Blossomfall," Sammie nodded politely. "Here, you can have one of my mice," Dawn said as she pawed one infront of the queen. "Thank you Dawn," Blossomfall mewed before taking a bite of the mouse. _These kittypets are very kind, maybe not Khloe, but still,_ she thought.

After they came back out there was a loud crack of thunder. All four of them jumped in fear. Soon, rain was beating down, hard, on the windows. "Well, I guess my clanmates won't come looking for me in _this_ weather," Blossomfall sighed. "Im sorry, Blossomfall," Dawn whispered, placing her tail on the queen's shoulders.

There was a clinking sound in another room and which caught the kittypets' attention. They ran towards the door and Blossomfall followed them reluctantly. "Move over, runt," Khloe shoved Dawn away from the door. "What's wrong with being the runt of the litter, Khloe," Blossomfall growled, defending her new friend. "Yeah, Khloe. You dont have to be so rude to Dawn," Sammie added.

"Yeah,_ no-claws_," Dawn hissed back at her sister. This made Khloe angry. "What did you call me," Khloe snarled. "You heard me; I called you 'no-claws'," Dawn replied. Just then the door opened and the twoleg placed a large platter outside the door.

Dawn ran quickly towards the platter and began to scarf down the meat. Khloe shot Blossomfall an angry look and began to eat her share. _I'm the runt of my litter, I don't see why Khloe has to be so rude about it, _Blossomfall thought. Then the twoleg returned with another platter a smaller one this time, an pushed it towards her. "Eat," Sammie tapped the plate with a white paw.

She had to admit, it did taste sort of like freshkill. After eating, Khloe returned to the room she was in when Blossomfall showed up, Sammie went to a room farther up in the nest, and Dawn made a comfy nest for Blossomfall to sleep in and then curled up on a 'sofa'. "Thanks for standing up for me," she yawned. "You're welcome," Blossomfall replied. "I'm the runt of my litter, too," she added after a while. "Well, runt or not, thank you," Dawn mewed before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

**Robinwing: I'd like to thank Warriorfanwriter, Creekfur, clearflight, emmalopez969, WarriorCat4Life, DeathToTheCookie,** **Shadowfur1017****, hollyleaf is cool, Crescentmoon of the Ancients, sweeetiepie, WyldClaw, several Guests(that don't have specific names), silverleaves (Guest), Everlasting Meow, Sasharocks999 (Guest), RandomFandom19, Icefeather (Guest), and scarpath2001 (Guest) for reviewing, following, and/or favoriting my stories. It makes me very happy.**

**Grassblade 1&2: We're happy too!**

**Goldenheart: Yes, thanks for your support in every way. Isn't that right Speckled-ear? *turns around***

**Speckled-ear: Yeah, mm hm, sure. I'm bored!**

**Robinwing: Then leave! *continues to type to those on Fanfiction* I have decided to change up the kit name question; comment your OC's name and description(so long as it doesn't look like Starkit) and I just might end up putting them as one of Blossomfall's or Rosepetal's kits! Shadowfur1017 and Warriorfanwriter have helped me come up with four kit names/descriptions, and I added two names my friend at school said were cool.**

**Shadowfur1017:  
Pinekit: light gray-and-black tom with pale green eyes. (Mother-Blossomfall)  
Flowerkit: cream she-kit with brown, light gray and golden brown patches. (Mother-Rosepetal)  
Rainkit: light gray she-kit with light blue eyes with green flecks. (Mother-Rosepetal)**

**Warriorfanwriter:  
Shinekit: orangish-brown-and-white she-kit with daisy yellow eyes. (Mother-Rosepetal)**

**Aubrey(my friend at school):  
Auburnkit: black-and-white she-kit with auburn tail, paws, and patches on back and dark amber eyes. (Mother-Blossomfall)  
Fallenkit: calico she-kit with ginger-and-brown patches and green eyes. (Mother-Blossomfall)**

* * *

It was only moments after they returned to camp, when Mintpaw felt a pang in his chest. He was having a hard time trying to get his mind off the beautiful ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, Goldenpaw. Something bad has happened to her, he became worried. "Mintpaw," Krestleflight was pulling out herbs. "Will you look though these and take out the dry ones for me?"

"Sure," he replied. His mentor must have caught the hint of worry in his mew because he had a questioning look on his face. "Are you all right," he asked. Mintpaw sighed and walked closer to his mentor. "You know that ability I told you I had," Mintpaw whispered as he sorted through the leaves.

"Yes," Krestleflight nodded for him to continue. "Well, I may sort of like Goldenpaw," he muttered quietly but was positive his mentor heard. "And I have a feeling something bad happened to her before she reached her camp," he finished before his mentor could speak. "Mintpaw, you know that you can't love Goldenpaw and stay loyal to your medicine cat duties at the same time," Krestleflight murmured sympathetically. "Oh sure, its not like how you're always mooning over _Willowshine_, cause that's completely different," Mintpaw hissed under his breath.

"How would you know," there was an edge of fright in the medicine cat's voice. "Every time we see her you get all jumpy and you always talk to her and agree with her," Mintpaw explained. "She's a good friend," Krestleflight meowed quietly. _Friend, sure,_ the apprentice thought then he switched to thinking about what might have happened in ThunderClan. _I'll find out when I meet with _Goldenpaw_ tomorrow night, _Mintpawthought.

Slowly, but surely, that night came. Mintpaw snuck out of the WindClan camp, unaware that his mother had woken up. Mintpaw, being her only kit, always came first, so Heathertail followed him out. Mintpaw, never noticing her, ran to the ThunderClan border. He sat for a while before Heathertail spoke up.

"What are you doing at the border," she asked. Mintpaw jumped. "I-I, n-nothing, why did you follow me," he stuttered. "You're waiting for someone to meet you here, aren't you," she asked, seeing through his lie. "Yes," Mintpaw sighed, looking down at his paws.

"Who," his mother asked. "Goldenpaw," he scuffed the ground with his paws. "The ThunderClan medicine cat," Heathertail sounded bewildered. Mintpaw just nodded slowly. "Why would you do that? You're a medicine cat," she exclaimed.

"Cause-cause I love her," he whispered as a tear fell down his face. _She doesn't understand how hard it is, no one does,_ he thought as he took off away from his mother. Heathertail chased after him and finally caught up. "I know what its like," she said as she hugged him. "Y-you do," he sniffed.

"Yes, but then his sister found out and warned him never to meet me again. I found a way though, would you like to see it," she gave her son a mere smile. Mintpaw shrugged and followed her. She led him to the pool where the catmint grew and pulled a few tall reeds out of the way to reveal a hole in the ground. "What is it," Mintpaw asked.

"It's a tunnel that leads to a cave with more tunnels. Some tunnels lead into ThunderClan territory and others lead into ShadowClan territory," she replied. "Come on. Don't you want to see a way to meet Goldenpaw without anyone seeing you," she asked before slipping into the darkness._ A way to meet her in secret,_ Mintpaw thought happily.

He followed Heathertail into the tunnel and, after walking for a while, they heard voices. _I know those voices,_ Mintpaw thought, hearing the familiar laugh of Goldenpaw's older sister, Robinpaw. "Let's explore the other tunnels, Sparrowpelt," she chirped. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," Sparrowpelt laughed. Then their voices fadded to nothing.

"I wonder who that was," Heathertail whispered. "It was Robinpaw, Goldenpaw's older sister, and her friend, Sparrowpelt," Mintpaw blurted, intantly regreting his words. Luckily, Heathertail continued to walk down the tunnel and didnt ask how he knew. When they reached the cave, Mintpaw stared around in awe.

"Wow, it's so big down here," he gaped. "I know," Heathertail smiled at him. "Thank you for showing me this place, Heathertail," he licked her shoulder in an act of thanks. "You're welcome. Anything for my son," she purred.

Then they headed back, just as Robinpaw and Sparrowpelt returned. When they made it out of the tunnels, the sky was turning gray with dawn light. "We have to get back before anyone misses us," Heathertail mewed urgently. The two cats ran faster than ever before to beat the day light. Mintpaw had just enough time to lay back in his nest and pretend to wake up when he heard Krestleflight yawn.


	7. Chapter 5

Dawn patrol, Snowpaw sat up and started to groom his fur. He looked back at the sleeping Grasspaw and purred. "Come on, Snowpaw, we have go go now," Bumblestripe whispered. "I know," he sighed. He left the apprentices' den and met his brother and their mentors at the camp entrance. When they were ready, they left the camp with Brackenfur in the lead, Bumblestripe right behind him, and the two apprentices trailed behind.

Then Snowpaw realized thar Dewpaw seemed worried. "What's wrong," he asked quietley. "Robinpaw snuck out of camp last night, and didn't return until before you woke up," Dewpaw murmured. Then a thought sparked, _he likes her._ This was a shock to Snowpaw. How could he not notice that his brother liked Grasspaw's oldest sister?

He felt like a mouse-brain. He let his thoughts travel back to what Dewpaw said. _Why would Robinpaw sneak away,_ Snowpaw thought. He shook the thought away as they neared the last place Blossomfall's scent was found. "Can anyone scent anything out of the ordinary," Brackenfur asked. They all spread out in order to search thoroughly.

Snowpaw headed closer to the ShadowClan border sniffing around two shrubs. There was a growlon the other side of the border and the cream ShadowClan warrior, Dawnpelt, leapt out of the pines. "Are you trying to cross the border," she hissed at Snowpaw. "No, he wasnt," Bumblestripe rushed up to defend his apprentice. "Then what was he doing," she unsheathed her claws.

"That is none of ShadowClan's concern," Bumblestripe spat back. Their fur was rising, and Snowpaw could tell there would soon be a fight between the two warriors. Then a ShadowClan patrol showed up with, none other than, Rowanclaw, the deputy and Dawnpelt's father. "What's going on here," the deputy demanded. "This apprentice was about to cross the border," Dawnpelt growled.

"No he wasn't," Bumblestripe repeated. "Then what made Dawnpelt think that he was going to," Rowanclaw asked."They're going to ask the same question over and over again if we don't answer," Snowpaw sighed. "My sister, Blossomfall, went missing two days ago, right after we found Goldenpaw and Jayfeather being attacked by dogs," Snowpaw heard Bumblestripe's mew darken at mentioning the attack. "Are your medicine cats all right," Rowanclaw's eyes were wide with worry.

"Sort of, Goldenpaw is still really upset, and Leafpool still hasn't stopped crying," Snowpaw replied quietly. "So Jayfeather's dead," another warrior on the patrol asked. They nodded their answer. A moment's silence fell over them until Dewpaw finally spoke. "Hey I think I found something that wasnt washed away in the rain," he yowled.

Bumblestripe rushed to Dewpaw's side with Snowpaw right on his tail. There was stale twoleg scent on a nearby rock. "She must have been taken by a twoleg," Dewpaw concluded. "I hope she's okay," Bumblestripe flattened his ears to his head. "The condolences of ShadowClan go with you; we hope you find Blossomfall safely," Rowanclaw meowed before he continued the patrol.

The patrols went their separate ways, but Snowpaw heard Kinkfur, one of ShadowClan's warriors, whisper something to Dawnpelt. "Don't trust ThunderClan, Dawnpelt; they're dividing your brother's loyalties. Especially not that, Dovewing," Kinkfur hissed. Snowpaw hid close to the she-cats to hear what else the said. Dawnpelt gave Kinkfur a look through narrowed eyes.

"I was hunting near this border one night when I heard Tigerheart laughing and talking with her," Kinkfur explained before dashind back to her patrol. _Kinkfur is lying, Dovewing is one of the most loyal ThunderClan cats there is, _Snowpaw thought. _She would never break the warrior code, and she loves Bumblestripe, he's her mate for StarClan's sake! _Snowpaw, not wanting to hear anymore, took off after his clanmates. They had already started patroling the WindClan border by the time he reached them.

They passed the place where the dogs attacked and continued to the lake. There they ran into Leafpool, who had tears running down her face, Robinpaw, and a completely silent Goldenpaw who were hunting for both prey and herbs. They nodded a greeting to the she-cats and headed back to camp. By then, it was sunhigh, and the sunhigh patrol had already left. Snowpaw had also forgotten about his brother's worries.

He walked up to Speckledpaw to tell his friend what he'd heard Kinkfur say. "Speckledpaw, I need to tell you something about what I heard on patrol," Snowpaw started. "I heard Kinkfur say that she saw Dovewing meeting with Tigerheart at night." Speckledpaw's eyes widened. "I was right," Snowpaw barely caught his friends growl.

"You knew," he whispered. "Of course I knew! Dovewing's my mentor," Speckledpaw hissed. Four days later, every apprentice, but Seedpaw and Lilypaw, went to the gathering. When they reached the island, Snowpaw realized that two of ShadowClan's apprentices had finally come.

_Well it looks like Nightpaw and Cedarpaw are finally out of trouble,_ Snowpaw thought. He saw the two toms, one had a black pelt and the other had a brown pelt, sitting next to each other. "Hey, Speckledpaw, you better keep close to Amberpaw, or Nightpaw might try to flirt with her; he does it to every she-cat apprentice," Snowpaw warned his friend quietly as they followed Amberpaw, Robinpaw, and Grasspaw to a dark ginger apprentice named Scarletpaw. "Snowpaw, who are those two with your sister," Nightpaw came up and pointed a black paw at Robinpw and Grasspaw. "Don't get your hopes up; especially not with Robinpaw," Snowpaw said and padded over to sit by Grasspaw, who, like usual, was laughing at something.


	8. Chapter 6

_Oh great,_ Dewpaw thought. _The rude Cedarpaw and the flirty Nightpaw have returned._ Dewpaw walked swiftly behind his friend Speckledpaw, and sat next to Robinpaw, who took a step away. "Here comes trouble," Snowpaw whispered as he sat next to Grasspaw. Just then, Dewpaw realized that Speckledpaw was about to scare Grasspaw.

Speckledpaw was inching his way up to Grasspaw; she was too busy laughing to notice him. "Boo," he shouted in her ear. Grasspaw spun around an swatted her brother's ears. "Stop messing around," she growled causing Robinpaw to gasp sarcatically. "Oh no! I think Goldenpaw's seriousness is contagious and its spread to Grasspaw's mind," Robinpaw playfully patted her little sister's head.

Amberpaw snorted in amusement and Snowpaw's whiskers twitched. Dewpaw couldn't help but laugh with Grasspaw's littermates. "It's not funny," she squealed, apparently not liking being teased. "Aw does the little she-cat not like being laughed at," Cedarpaw smirked. "Stop it Cedarpaw," Scarletpaw hissed. "Yeah, don't be rude to the pretty she-cats," Nightpaw purred, drapping his long furred tail on Robinpaw's shoulder.

"I swear, if you don't move your tail away from me, you'll end up looking like Berrynose," Robinpaw snarled. "Ooh," Snowpaw hissed. "That's an insult to Berrynose," Grasspaw laughed. Nightpaw only slid his tail down her back and wrapped it around her. _He wouldn't dare,_ Dewpaw growled inwardly. That's when Robinpaw lifted her paw, claws unsheathed, and stomped on Nightpaw's tail.

"Ow," he hissed, lifting his tail away from her claws. "I warned you," Robinpaw shuffled closer to Dewpaw. _He deserves it,_ Dewpaw huffed at Nightpaw. Suddenly, the leaders yowled from the great oak, and the apprentices went their separate ways. To Dewpaw's surprise, Robinpaw stuck close to his side. "These past few days have been full of greif for ThunderClan," Bramblestar began.

"It started the morning our medicine cats returned from the Moonpool, and were attacked by two dogs," gasps erupted from the other clans. "But, with the help of a stranger named Sparrowpelt, who is with us now, a patrol was able to chase the dogs away. Unfortunately, Jayfeather died before we could get him back to camp-," Bramblestar was interupted by Cedarpaw's yowl. "Then who's gonna train your medicine cat apprentice," he asked. "He was probably getting to that if you'd just listen," Scorchfur silenced his apprentice. "Briarlight and Leafpool have offered to train her," Bramblestar replied.

Yowls of disaproval rose at the mention of Leafpool teaching Goldenpaw. "She's a warrior, not a medicine cat!" "She already has an apprentice!" and "She shouldn't be able to train Goldenpaw!" Finally, Robinpaw got tired of all the bad comments being fired at her mentor. "Have you forgotten that she once was a medicine cat, and have you ever thought that she's got a choice just like the rest of us," her voice rose above the others.

Dewpaw looked at Robinpaw, who was so angry every hair on her pelt was standing on edge, and she had sunk her claws in the ground to keep from jumping at those against her mentor. Then a cloud covered the moon. "Look at the sky! StarClan are angry with this," Mothwing yowled when the island darkened. Then a single ray of moonshine landed on Robinpaw. "If you won't listen to her, then listen to us," the starry figures of two cats walked into the open.

"Mothwing is right, we dont like how you won't listen," Dewpaw recognized Jayfeather's mew and gray tabby pelt and stared in awe. "Yes, we were the ones who told Leafpool she should help mentor Goldenpaw, so if you've got a problem with it, you're going to have to take it up with StarClan," a black starry she-cat hissed. "It's Jayfeather and Hollyleaf," gasped Dovewing, one of the ThunderClan cats chosen to come. There was a small whimper from Leafpool at hearing her two lost kits' names. _That's right, Jayfeather and Lionblaze have a sister,_ Dewpaw remembered. The leaders whatched the StarClan cats intently while they faded away.

After the gathering ended, eveyone was still in awe that two StarClan cats came. ThunderClan were the first clan to return home, due to Goldenpaw, who was about to start crying. "That was the coolest gathering I've ever been to," Grasspaw meowed on their way back. Snowpaw twitched his whiskers in amusement. Dewpaw walked all alone since Robinpaw went to talk to Sparrowpelt. _I wonder how she's just so comfortable talking to a stranger,_ Dewpaw thought.

When they returned, they told the rest of their clanmates what they missed. When Dewpaw walked in the apprentices' den, Grasspaw was telling Seedpaw and Lilypaw about the gathering. Amberpaw was talking quietly to Robinpaw, but stopped when Dewpaw came in. _I bet she's telling her about me liking her,_ Dewpaw thought. He curled up in his nest and fell asleep. He woke to a paw prodding him lightly, and when he looked up it was Robinpaw who was wide awake.

"Do-do you want to go for a walk with me," she asked when he sat up. "Sure," he purred. With that they left the camp. Apparently, Robinpaw had found a way out of camp without being seen. "So," she started. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you these past few days."

"It's okay," Dewpaw nudged her shoulder with his nose. "No it's not," Robinpaw stopped in her tracks and sighed. "You were trying to tell me something the day Jayfeather died, but I cut you off and avoided you." A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away with a paw. "Really, it's okay, Robinpaw. Dont get mad at yourself," Dewpaw pressed up against her side and wrapped his tail around her to comfort her. " What was it that you were trying to tell me," Robinpaw asked.

"I really like you, Robinpaw, and I wanted to know if you liked me," Dewpaw was painfully aware that he didn't sound confident at all. There wasn't an answer and Dewpaw lowered his head. _She doesnt like me like that,_ he thought sadly. Then Robinpaw pressed closer to him and sniffed. "I really like you, too," she replied. _Thank you StarClan,_ Dewpaw began to purr.

* * *

**Hey guys it's Golden here! i wrote this chapter for Robin cause she's already written so many! So I'm just being nice and wrote this one for her. And don't try to search for Grassblade 1, Grassblade 2, Speckled-ear, or me 'cause we don't have a fanfiction acount! FYI. And thank you all for supporting Robin we appreciate it!**

**~Goldenheart**

**p.s. Dewpaw is just so cute! So I wrote him all loveable and adorable!**


	9. Chapter 7

Blossomfall sat in the windowsill and watched the moon rise high into the sky. Sammie had already come and gone moments before, so it was just the three she-cats. "Why are you staring at the moon," Dawn asked. "Well it's a full moon, do you remember what happens on a full moon," Blossomfall quizzed the young she-cat. Dawn screwed up her face in a thought, then gasped. "I know, it's the gathering where all the clans meet up," Dawn jumped.

"Precisely," Blossomfall went back to watching the sky. "Blossomfall, what do medicine cats do," Dawn asked more seriously this time. "They do a lot for their clan. They heal wounds, cure sicknesses, and predict signs and prophecies from StarClan," Blossomfall replied. "But there's a down side to being a medicine cat. You cannot have a mate or kits."

"What are ThunderClan's medicine cats like," Dawn mewed. "Well, Jayfeather is the grouchiest cat you could meet, but at sometimes he can be kind. Then there's his apprentice, Goldenpaw, who is very serious, but is very, very sweet and caring. I think she might get her seriousness from Jayfeather, being his brother's daughter and all," Blossomfall felt pride in how Dawn wanted to know about her clan's medicine cats. "Why do you think Jayfeather is grouchy," Dawn tilted her head to the side. "Ever since he was a kit he wanted to be a warrior, but he wasn't able to become one due to his disability," Blossomfall looked into the distance.

"Disability," Dawn echoed. "He's blind. Another reason why he might be grouchy, is because his real mother, Leafpool, used to be a medicine cat, and his father is a WindClan cat named Crowfeather," Blossomfall continued. "So, the birth of him and his littermates was against both of the codes," Dawn gaped. "Yes, but lets not talk about it," Dawn looked at the queen, a question in her eyes that was soon forgotten. "What doy you think is the stupidest part of the warrior code," she asked. "The part where we can't have good friends in other clans," Blossomfall scoffed.

"You two are so obnoxious, did you know that," Khloe hissed. "Dawn is there any way we could make shut up," Blossomfall whispered to the small kittypet. "We could try to take Monkers from her," Dawn replied. Monkers, Blossomfall thought. "What are you two whispering about," Khloe demanded. "Nothing No-claws," Dawn signaled for Blossomfall to follow her into the room Khloe was always in.

"Why do you call her no-claws, I know she deserves it, but why," Blossomfall asked. "Sammie says that when Khloe was a kit she clawed all the furniture, so the twoleg took her to the cutter. When she came back, he said she was completely different. You probably haven't noticed, but Khloe is de-clawed. Its really bad, but now she's got a weak point, and since I don't like hurting my kin or friends, I can call her no-claws and not have to use my claws," Dawn explained while she searched Khloe's room for 'monkers'. _That explains a lot more than just why Dawn calls Khloe, no-claws, _Blossomfall thought.

"Here it is! Come on Blossomfall, let's hide Khloe's monkey," Dawn came out from behind a mirror holding an ugly, brown stuffed animal. "And she thinks _that's_ cute," Blossomfall was starting to think Dawn was speaking of another Khloe. "That's what I thought when I first saw it," Dawn mumbled through the fabric. They snuck down the hallway and up the stairs to another room that looked barely used. The room that Blossomfall had slept in for the past few days was only four foxlengths down the hall from where they hid the monkey named Monkers.

"Hey would you like to see the atic," dawn asked when they finished hiding Khloe's toy. At Blossomfall's nod she lead the queen up to the the third level of the house. She had never seen what was in the atic before. The stairs were so steep than she had a hard time lifting herself to the second step. "Here, let me help you," Dawn said when she realized Blossomfall was getting tired of climbing the stairs. "Thank you," she panted.

After a while, the two she-cats finally made it to the top. The room was dark and musty, but nice and warm at the same time. "I dont feel like going all the way back down stairs; I'm going to stay right here," Blossomfall jumped up on a pile of sheets and curled up. "Okay, yowl if you need me, or if you think your kits are coming," Dawn purred before heading back down to the living room. Blossomfall closed her eyes and began to drift off.

She woke to the sound of Khloe snarling. "Where'd you put it Dawn," she hissed. "Put what," Dawn fired back. "Monkers, where is he," Khloe yowled. Blossomfall heaved herself up and started towards the stairs. She stopped at the top and began to slowly lower herself down tail first.

_One step at a time,_ she thought. Stopping a few times to see how much further. Then a floorboard creaked as Blossomfall stepped down on it. The noise caught Dawn's attention and she came rushing to the stairs. "Oh, I'm so sorry Blossomfall. Did we wake you," Dawn asked apologetically.

"No," Blossomfall lied trying to make her friend feel better. "Are you sure," Dawn sounded uncertain. "Positive," Blossomfall nodded. _One more step, _she thought as she reached the last one. She didn't have a problem coming down the next flight of stairs.

There was warm milk and the same, delicious meat waiting for her when she walked into the kitchen. _Yum, _she thought. "We're home alone today. The twoleg wont return until sunhigh," Dawn informed. Blossomfall acknowledged that with a filck of her ear.

After eating her fill, Blossomfall settled down by the fire. _Something feels different, _she thought. She kept shifting around to find a comfy position. "Are you alright," Dawn queried. "Im f-," Blossomfall's reply was cut off by a ripple of pain shot through her. _The kits are coming, _she wanted to wail.


	10. Chapter 8

"I found somewhere we can meet in secret, Goldenpaw," Mintpaw purred when she walked out of the bushes. It was the night after the gathering, and Goldenpaw had agreed to meet him at the border. "You did," the greif in her eyes suddenly vanished and was replaced by the beautiful spark that Mintpaw loved. "Yes, I found tunnels that lead into both WindClan and ThunderClan territory," he replied. Goldenpaw purred with delight, "Will you show me the one in ThunderClan?" "Of course; follow me," Mintpaw laughed.

He led Goldenpaw to the old thunderpath and found the dead tree branch still lodged in the hole. He gripped his teeth on the branch and tugged as hard as he could. Finally, after Goldenpaw began to help, Mintpaw was able to get the branch out. "Here it is. Come on I want you to see the cave," he ducked into the tunnel and led Goldenpaw deep underground. "Mintpaw I'm getting claustrophobic," Goldenpaw wheezed.

"Hold on we're almost there," he sing-songed at seeing the tunnel growing lighter. He walked out into the cave and smiled at the astonishment shining in Goldenpaw's eyes. _You better save that light,_ a voice rang through his head. _Who said that, _he thought. _Why, I forgot I was banished before you were born,_ the voice hardened. _Son._

"Breezepelt," Mintpaw muttered under his breath. "What," Goldenpaw asked. "Nothing," Mintpaw walked up and nuzzled her cheek. "I'm not letting anything hurt you again." He entwined his tail with hers and she began to purr. "You're referring to the attack that killed my mentor, aren't you," she looked up at him with sweetness in her eyes.

"Yes," he looked her in the eyes for a long time. Then she closed her eyes and pressed against his side. Mintpaw felt terrible when she began to sob. "Don't cry, please. I can't stand seeing you so sad," he begged. "I'm sorry, I just missed you," she sniffed.

"I couldn't imagine what it'd be like if I hadn't met you on my second day of being Jayfeather's apprentice." Goldenpaw's comment made a bubbly feeling run through him, from his nose to his tail tip. "I couldn't imagine my life without you either," Mintpaw purred. They sat for a few moments before Goldenpaw suggested that they see where the other tunnels lead to. They traveled through two tunnels, that lead to other caves, before returning home. "I'll see you tomorrow night," Goldenpaw purred before heading through her tunnel.

Mintpaw raced back to the WindClan camp. He didn't have enough time to lay down before Krestleflight woke so he began grooming his pelt. "Morning, Krestleflight," he mewed through licks. "Good morning, Mintpaw, youre up early," Krestleflight yawned. "What will we be doing today," Mintpaw asked his mentor. "We're collecting herbs, so that we're prepared for when somecat gets sick," Krestleflight replied.

_Okay, sounds fair enough, _Mintpaw thought. After Krestleflight finished washing, they headed towards the spring whe the catmint grew. "Grab as much as you can carry," Krestleflight mewed. Mintpaw quickly grabbed as much catmint as he could fit in his mouth and headed back to camp. Mintpaw dropped his bundle of catmint before running back to Krestleflight. "Anything else we need," he panted.

"Watermint, poppyseeds, and goldenrod," Krestleflight listed. "Okay, I'll get the goldenrod and watermint so all you have to do is get the poppyseeds," Mintpaw said before dashing towards the ThunderClan border. _Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll see Goldenpaw,_ he told himself. He quickly snatched up half of the goldenrod from the patch and went in search of watermint. Then he slowed his pace when he neared the border, scanning the other side of the stream for Goldenpaw. He didn't see her, so he dug up the watermint and carried it back.

When he entered camp for the third time that morning, it was sunhigh. Mintpaw entered the medicine den, his tail drooping in tiredness. "You need some sleep," Krestleflight informed him. "You've been pushing yourself too much. Youre going to make yourself sick." "Okay," Mintpaw flooped down in his nest and fell asleep.

He woke in a strange meadow. Sitting in front of him was a cat who he thought he should remember. "Do I know you," Mintpaw asked the cat. "I finally meet my only son," the black tom ignored his question. "Breezepelt," Mintpaw took a step back, the fur along his spine rising. "Don't be frightened my kit," Breezepelt chuckled.

"What do you want? Why did you tell me to save the light in Goldenpaw's eyes? Why are you bothering me," Mintpaw demanded. "I just dont want you to think I don't care about you, so I will train you here," Breezepelt replied. "Train me? Where," Mintpaw snapped. "The place of no stars, of course," Breezepelt began to fade as Mintpaw woke up.

When he woke, Krestleflight was standing over him. "Are you okay? You were growling and you unsheathed your claws in your sleep," Krestleflight sounded very worried. "I'm fine. Just a dream," Mintpaw replied. He looked out into the center of camp to see the sun setting.

"Here eat this," Krestleflight pushed a rabbit under his apprentice's nose. "I think I found out why you've been pushing yourself do much," he continued. "Why," Mintpaw mewed through a mouthful of rabbit. "Well, there are only two more half moon gatherings until you become a full medicine cat. You must be exci-," Krestleflight's sentence was cut off when he entered a coughing fit. Mintpaw rushed up to him and could feel the heat coming off his mentor in waves, _Greencough._


	11. Chapter 9

Three days after the gathering, it snowed. _It'll be easier for some of us to hunt, _Snowpaw thought. _Or scare our clanmates. _He slipped silently out of the apprentices' den and dove under a thick pile of snow to hide his black stripes. He he snickered when he heard Grasspaw get up and call his name quietly. Grasspaw walked, blurry eyed, out of the den unaware of Snowpaw hiding in the snow.

"Wow, it's cold,"she gasped. Then Snowpaw leapt out of of his hiding place and pounced on Grasspaw. "Pinned ya," he laughed. "Let me up it's freezing," she mewed. He backed up and shook the cold, wet snow out of his fur. Grasspaw sat up and began to shiver.

Snowpaw sat down next to her. "Its not that cold, Grasspaw," he meowed. "Says you," she huffed. "I've never seen snow before." Grasspaw swatted at the cloud her breath formed. "Look, I can make clouds," she exclaimed quietly, huffing harshly to get big puffs of cloud.

"You look like a kit," Snowpaw laughed. "I wonder if it got cold enough to freeze the lake," Grasspaw thought aloud. _Maybe, _Snowpaw thought. Then Seedpaw and Lilypaw came rushing out of the den. "Today's the day," Lilypaw chirped. "We finally get to be warriors, Lilypaw," Seedpaw sounded happier, and nicer, than usual.

"When you become warriors, please don't order us around, that's what mentors are for," Robinpaw yawned, clearly just waking up. "Don't worry, we won't," Lilypaw promised. "Snowpaw back up so I can see Robinpaw," Grasspaw whispered mischievously. Snowpaw stepped back as Grasspaw scooped snow in her paw and aimed at her oldest sister. "Heads up, Robinpaw," Grasspaw warned as she flung the snow at her.

"Wha-," Robinpaw didnt move fast enough and the snow landed splat in her face. Then Dewpaw walked out and laughed at Robinpaw, who was wiping snow off her face. "It's not funny, Dewpaw," she snapped and flung a paw full of snow at the gray tom. The snowball hit him on the side of his face. "Ha, now you know what it's like to be hit in the face with snow," Robinpaw snarled playfully. Snowpaw laughed at his brother.

"What are you laughing at, fur ball," Dewpaw jumped at his brother and pressed Snowpaw's face in a pile of snow. _Great StarClan, my nose is going to freeze, _Snowpaw thought. "Get off me," he mumbled through the snow. "Never," Dewpaw giggled. "Come on Dewpaw, let him up," Snowpaw heard the crunch of the freshly fallen snow and the muffled voice of his sister. "Fine," Dewpaw grumbled, allowing Snowpaw to get back up.

Seedpaw and Lilypaw tittered at how Dewpaw let Amberpaw boss him around. "Don't laugh at my brothers," Amberpaw kicked snow at the older apprentices. Seedpaw scooped up snow and hit Amberpaw on the shoulder. Then, a sleepy Speckledpaw walked out to see every cat covered in snow. "You guys are strange," he yawned and walked towards the freskill pile. Grasspaw grabbed a bunch of snow and flung it at Speckledpaw, but she missed and hit someone else.

Everyone gasped. "You hit Bramblestar," Amberpaw mewed. "I hit Bramblestar," Grasspaw became nervous, having hit her leader square in the face. "Who threw that," Squirrelflight demanded. The dark ginger deputy had gotten up and was stalking up to the apprentices. "Grasspaw did it," the others pointed at the small gray she-cat.

After Grasspaw had gotten chewed out by her mentor, they left camp with Leafpool, Robinpaw, Snowpaw and Bumblestripe. "Do you think the lake froze," Robinpaw asked her mentor. "Maybe...yes," Leafpool replied as they walked towards the lake shore. "Watch this," Grasspaw rushed out on the frozen surface of the lake. Robinpaw's eyes grew wide and she dashed to join her sister. "Be careful," Squirrelflight yowled.

"Come on, Snowpaw. We'll go hunt further down," Bumblestripe said to his apprentice. "Okay," Snowpaw replied. I really wanted to see what it was like on the ice, he thought. While they were hunting they passed the patrol that Dewpaw was on, and Snowpaw realized his brother seemed happier since the last gathering._ He and Robinpaw have been spending alot of time together,_ Snowpaw thought.

Snowpaw caught a very unlucky rabbit and a starling. Bumblestripe caught a small water vole and a thrush, but caught a squirrel on the way back to camp. "Those are pretty good catches in this weather," Briarlight dragged herself to the freshkill pile. "I wonder how much Grasspaw is gonna come back with," Goldenpaw smirked. "She might come back with a fish if the ice breaks," Bumblestripe joked. "That'd be amazing...if we were RiverClan cats," Brightheart commented, having heard Bumblestripe's joke.

"Sure would," Snowpaw added. "I bet Robinpaw'll come back with more than the both of you," Goldenpaw giggled. "I'd like to see that happen," Snowpaw twiched his whiskers. With that, Briarlight and Goldenpaw returned to the medicine den. "Let's hunt some more," Bumblestripe suggested to his apprentice. "Kay," Snowpaw nodded.

They headed deep into the forest. On their way, they caught six mice and a woodland pigeon. Then they spotted a mockingbird and came up with a plan to catch it. "Ill scare it; you hide in the tree," Bumblestripe ordered quietly, but before either of them could speak another word, Grasspaw darted through the trees, scaring away their bird. "What's wrong," Snowpaw yowled. "Robinpaw fell in the lake and Sparrowpelt dove in to save her," she replied without looking back.


	12. Chapter 10

Dewpaw was on patrol with his mentor, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Foxleap. They left the camp after Grasspaw got chewed out by her mentor and ran into Snowpaw and Bumblestripe. _He's staring at me funny,_ Dewpaw thought when he saw Snowpaw. They hadn't gone very far when they heard Squirrelflight and Leafpool calling for their apprentices. It was rare to hear Robinpaw get in trouble, but not as much for her youngest sister, Grasspaw. _Wonder what's going on,_ Dewpaw thought.

He trudged through the snow behind the older warriors. "This weather isn't going anywhere for a while," Brackenfur grumbled. Dewpaw sighed in exasperation. Finally they made it to the lake and were able to walk faster. When he looked to the lake, he saw Robinpaw and Grasspaw playing on the ice. _That looks fun,_ Dewpaw said to himself and shivered.

Moments later they were at the ShadowClan border. It was completely silent; not a bird was singing. Then there was a scream that sliced through the cold, thin air. "Grasspaw go tell Goldenpaw, now," Dewpaw heard Squirrelflight yowl. "What was that all about," Foxleap asked. Dewpaw shrugged as though he didn't care.

_That sceam sounded like Robinpaw, _he was starting to get nervous. He continued the patrol he was on and tried to forget the scream. Dewpaw constantly fidgeted when ever they stopped. "Are you okay," his father, Cloudtail, asked him. "I'm fine, just cold," Dewpaw replied. Cloudtail stared at him closely before moving on.

Dewpaw hated lying to his freinds and family. _It wasn't exactly a lie,_ he told himself. It wasn't. Who wouldn't be cold when they're on a patrol in the middle of leafbare after it had snowed? _Newleaf better come soon, _Dewpaw fluffed up his fur against the cold wind. Soon, they returned to camp.

When they walked in, Lionblaze and Grasspaw were walking out of the medicine den. "What happened," Dewpaw walked up to Lilypaw. "Robinpaw fell in the lake and Sparrowpelt saved her from drowning," Lilypaw exclaimed. "Yeah, and they had ice-cycles hanging from their fur when they came into camp. Sparrowpelt hasn't left Robinpaw's side since," Seedpaw added. "Do you think he likes Robinpaw, he didn't seem even _half_ as worried when Goldenpaw and Jayfeather were attacked by dogs," Lilypaw observed.

Dewpaw didnt listen to anything else the two sisters said. Instead, he dashed in the medicine den to make sure Robinpaw was alright. Just as Seedpaw had said, Sparrowpelt was laying by Robinpaw's side. Dewpaw could sense the warrior watching him when he entered. He didn't let his eyes drift away from Robinpaw. Dewpaw curled up beside Robinpaw's head and licked her cheek.

"Don't worry, your safe and sound here," he muttered quietly in her ear. He sat there until Speckledpaw came in. Robinpaw's brother was frantic after he heard that she'd fallen in the lake. "Calm down Speckledpaw," Goldenpaw was saying when Dewpaw left. "She'll be fine, just watch," Brightheart tried to reasure him. _You don't know that, _Dewpaw sighed inwardly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting," Bramblestar yowled. Cats came out from their dens to hear what their leader had to say. "First off I will not allow anyone to go on the lake due to what has already happened. Secondly, two apprentices have reached twelve moons. Seedpaw, Lilypaw, please step forward." The two she-cats stepped out of the croud with excitement bubbling in their eyes.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your own life," Bramblestar asked them. "I do," she replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seedfall. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Seedfall's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder. "Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your own life," Bramblestar turned to the tabby she-cat. "I do," Lilypaw replied nervously. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilystem. StarClan honors your kindness and clever mind, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar craned his neck to place his muzzle on the small she-cat's head. Lilystem licked her leader's shoulder. "Seedfall, Lilystem, Seedfall, Lilystem, Seedfall, Lilystem," the clan greeted the new warriors by chanting their names. _I can't wait for that to be me,_ Dewpaw thought happily. "Don't forget you cant speak durring your vigil," Brackenfur informed them. "We know. I cant wait to go to my gist gathering as a warrior," Lilystem exclaimed.

"I just wish it hadn't snowed last night, now we have to sit a freezing cold vigil," Seedfall huffed. Then Dewpaw spotted Goldenpaw walking out of the medicine den and rushed up to her. "Will Robinpaw be okay," he asked her. "She's going to be alright, Dewpaw, but it could have been worse if Sparrowpelt wasn't there to save her," Goldenpaw flicked her thick tail towards the SkyClan warrior. _Why does everyone have to bring up Sparrowpelt when I'm worried about Robinpaw,_ Dewpaw thought angrily. _I know everyone thinks he has something for her but it's not like Robinpaw loves him too...right?_


	13. Chapter 11

"They're so cute," Dawn mewed. Blossomfall had just finished kitting and she had three beautiful kits. Two she-kits and one tom. The she-kits looked similar but different colored patches. The youngest was black and white with auburn paws, tail, and patches on her back. The eldest, she-kit was a calico with oddly shaped golden-brown, ginger, and auburn patches.

"This one looks like its got autumn leaves on its back," Khloe pointed her tail at the calico she-kit. "And this one looks like a stone dappled with the shade of a pine tree," Dawn observed. She was right the tom did look like he had shade patches all over him. Blossomfall be gan to purr at how Khloe was acctually being kind about the kits. Then the queen grew sad. _Thornclaw I wish you could see your beautiful kits,_ Blossomfall thought.

"It might be harder for us to help you escape now that your kits are born," Khloe stated. "It doesn't matter, no one gets left behind," Dawn said. _Okay then Dawn_star_,_ Blossomfall thought mockingly. "If someone gets left behind," Dawn continued. "Then we go back to get them!" "Alright then Sargent Dawn," Khloe huffed.

"D-Dawn," Blossomfall heard the muffled voice of Sammie. "Oh no! You're all wet," Khloe laughed. "Yeah, some twoleg kits came over and dropped me in water. So I ran over here as fast as I could but t have the ice froze on the way," sammie explaied when the Twoleg let him in. "Blossomfall's kits came today, come look," Dawn purred.

Sammie walked stiffly towards Blossomfall's nest. "They're so fluffy," he commented, not knowing what to say. "Thank you," she replied. "Do you know what youre going to name them," Khloe asked. Blossomfall shook her head. "Im going to wait until I'm with my mate to name them," she answered.

"I'll bring you food. The twoleg just set it out," Dawn mewed. "Thank you," Blossomfall purred. After Dawn and Khloe left, Blossomfall turned to Sammie. "Is it really that cold," she asked. "Yes, and it will get colder over night," he replied.

"Oh no," she muttered. "It might snow tonight, too. I'm not going back over to the other nest until tomorrow," he added. Dawn and Khloe returned soon after. Dawn had a silver bowl clenched in her teeth and she placed it in front of Blossomfall. "Here you are," she mewed.

The mother nodded her thanks and began to eat. _How will I get my kits home safely,_ she wondered. Then she had an idea. _Maybe they will help,_ she thought. She swallowed quickly and nearly gagged herself. "If I were to take my kits back to my clan in a few days, would you three like to join me," she asked them.

"I'd love to join your clan," Dawn mewed. "It's better than having to come here everyday so I don't have to eat that nasty slop and rabbit droppings," Sammie scrunched up his nose. Khloe just scowled. "Why would a cat or clan want someone like me? I don't have claws. I won't be able to fight as well as the others, and I'm not so good at hunting," she scoffed.

"My sister can't fight or hunt, and neither can Jayfeather. ThunderClan would never throw them out because of that," Blossomfall reassured the Siamese she-cat. She just turned her head to look back at Blossomfall. "So you think they'll let me join ThunderClan," she asked. "Well yes. You'd have to prove your loyalty to the warrior code and to ThunderClan," Blossomfall explained.

Khloe thought for a while and turned away from the others. "If you don't want to I'm not going to force you," Blossomfall told her after a while. Khloe sighed and straightened her posture. "I will try to prove my worth to ThunderClan. I will help you bring your kits back as well," she replied, her voice strong and confident. "Let's get some sleep so we'll have enough time and energy to plan our escape," Sammie yawned.

Blossomfall slept well that night and woke to an early Dawn. Literally. "Morning," Dawn mewed. "Good morning, Dawn. Did you sleep well," she moved cautiously away from her kits as to not wake them. "Great, you," the black-and-white she-cat replied.

"Likewise," Blossomfall yawned. "So I think we should leave tomorrow when Sammie gets here." "That sounds good, and we could pass the kits to each other to get them out faster. Khloe can hold the door open for us," Dawn added. There were yawns sounding from behind them. Sammie and Khloe were awake at last.

"I heard part if what you two said, and I agree, but what if the twoleg closes the door before one of us can get out," Khloe asked, clearly worried more about herself than the others. "No cat gets left behind Khloe," Sammie told her. "Yes, if someone gets trapped inside we go back to get them," Dawn said. "Okay, so we've thought out how and when, when Sammie arrives tomorrow, let's talk where to meet," Blossomfall stated. "The three of you should get the kits ready by the door so Khloe can block it and hand me a kit," Sammie motioned towards the she-cats. "I want to make sure all of you get to my clan, so I'm making a tough decision, and I've decided for you all to go first," Blossomfall announced, earning the shocked looks from her friends.


	14. Chapter 12

"Where's Krestleflight," Littlecloud asked. "He stayed back in camp. I didn't want him getting any worse," Mintpaw replied. "Is he sick," Willowshine looked at him. "Yes, with greencough," Mintpaw answered. "That's terrible, I hope he gets better," Mothwing commented.

Littlecloud looked around. "Is ThunderClan late," he thought aloud. "Maybe it's because of the cold," Willowshine commented. _Or something else happened,_ Mintpaw thought. Suddenly he remembered that he'd forgotten to ask Goldenpaw what happened. _I'm such a mouse-brain,_ he scolded himself.

"There they are! Something's different," Mothwing mewed. "Where's Jayfeather," Willowshine gasped. They watched as the ThunderClan cats took their seats among the other clans. Then Goldenpaw walked up to the medicine cats all alone. "Where's Jayfeather, Goldenpaw," Littlecloud asked.

"Is he sick, or is he back in camp tending to your clanmates?" Goldenpaw didn't reply. She didn't so much as twitch an ear to let him know she heard him. Then she mumbled something. "What was that," Mothwing asked her. "You'll find out," Goldenpaw whispered a bit louder.

They sat for a while chatting about herb remedies until the leaders yowled. Blackstar nodded to Bramblestar, allowing ThunderClan to go first. "These past few days have been full of greif for ThunderClan," Bramblestar began. "It started the morning our medicine cats returned from the Moonpool, and were attacked by two dogs," gasps erupted from the other clans including the medicine cats. "But, with the help of a stranger named Sparrowpelt, a patrol was able to chase the dogs away. Unfortunately, Jayfeather died before we could get him back to camp-," Bramblestar was interupted by an apprentice.

"Then who's gonna train your medicine cat apprentice," he asked. "He was probably getting to that if you'd just listen," a ShadowClan warrior silenced the small cat. "Briarlight and Leafpool have offered to train her," Bramblestar replied. Yowls of disapproval rose at the mention of Leafpool teaching the medicine cat apprentice. " She's a warrior, not a medicine cat!" "She already has an apprentice!" and "She shouldn't be able to train Goldenpaw!" Finally, someone got tired of all the bad comments being fired at the former medicine cat. "Have you forgotten that she once was a medicine cat, and have you ever thought that she's got a choice just like the rest of us," Robinpaw's voice rose above the others.

"Please, StarClan, don't let this argument continue," Goldenpaw sniffed. Suddenly, a cloud covered the moon, turning the island dark. "Look at the sky! StarClan are angry with this," Mothwing yowled, pointing frantically at the moon. Then a single ray of moonshine landed on Robinpaw. "If you won't listen to her, then listen to us," the starry figures of two cats walked into the open.

It was hard for Mintpaw to see over the crowd of cat behind him. Who is it, he thought. "Mothwing is right, we dont like how you won't listen," Mintpaw heard Jayfeather's confident voice ringing through the crisp, night air. "Yes, we were the ones who told Leafpool she should help mentor Goldenpaw," a black starry she-cat added. "It's Jayfeather and Hollyleaf," gasped Dovewing, one of the ThunderClan cats chosen to come. There was a small whimper from Leafpool at hearing her two lost kits' names.

It took a moment for Mintpaw's eyes to adjust then he realized it really was them. The leaders watched the StarClan cats while they slowly faded away. "Sh-shall we continue the gathering," Onestar stuttered, which was unusual for the brave WindClan leader. "Yes, other than the death of Jayfeather, one of our queens, Blossomfall, went missing right before our dawn patrol returned with Jayfeather's body," Bramblestar finished. He nodded to Mistystar to allow her turn. "RiverClan hope that your missing queen returns safely," she began.

"We have two new apprentices with us today, Lakepaw and Ripplepaw," the RiverClan leader announced. "Lakepaw, Ripplepaw, Lakepaw, Ripplepaw, Lakepaw, Ripplepaw," the clans called the new apprentices names. Mistystar sat back down and nodded to Blackstar. "ShadowClan have seen nothing but the lack of prey since the last gathering," his voice rang around the island clearing. "We have nothing else to report." Blackstar looked up at Onestar expectantly.

"Like ShadowClan, we have been suffering lack of prey. To make matters worse Krestleflight has come down with greencough; hints the reason he isn't here tonight," Onestar yowled. "We also have lost one clanmate, Talonpaw. She died two days ago on a hunting patrol when a hungry fox attacked. It had tried to steal the prey Talonpaw had caught, but she fought bravely alongside her clanmates to keep it." "Talonpaw was my sister," Mintpaw mumbled feebly.

The other medicine cats muttered their sympathies to him and Goldenpaw. She was still staring blankly at her paws. In utter silence. Then Grasspaw came bouncing up and whispered something in Goldenpaw's ear. Goldenpaw looked strait at her sister. "Good for Lionblaze," she nodded angrily as she growled.

"What happened at the gathering," Krestleflight asked when Mintpaw returned. "RiverClan has two new apprentices Lakepaw and Ripplepaw and one of ThunderClan's queens went missing," Mintpaw replied. "That's terrible! Who was it," Krestleflight turned away as he began to cough. "Blossomfall, but that's not _all_ ThunderClan had to report. Jayfeather died the morning after the half moon meeting when he and Goldenpaw were attacked by dogs," Mintpaw finished.

"Poor Goldenpaw. Just three moons after being apprenticed to him. Who is mentoring her now," Krestleflight managed to say without coughing. "Briarlight and Leafpool are training her," Mintpaw sighed. "Anything happen in ShadowClan," Krestleflight changed the subject. "Lack of prey," is all Mintpaw said. "Have you decided where your loyalties lie yet," his mentors sudden change of thought surprised Mintpaw. _My heart, _he wanted to yowl so loud StarClan could hear him.


	15. Chapter 13

Snowpaw was walking through the woods with Speckledpaw.

_"I'll help you with the foxes," _he had volunteered when no one else would reply to his friend.

Amberpaw would have offered too, but she was on dawn patrol with Squirrelflight, Ivypool, and Grasspaw. Now, he was headed towards the den that the foxes had made at the very edge of the territory.

"So what do we do when we get there," he asked Speckledpaw.

"Well I've been teaching them some signals; that way others can tell what's going on," Speckledpaw sounded very intelligent for his age when he said that.

"That sounds cool," Snowpaw nodded.

"Mmhm, and you get to test it out first," Speckledpaw added and then called to the foxes. "Flash! Oak! Russet! Stream! Come out!"

Three foxes came running into the clearing while a fluffier male fox jumped out of a tree from above.

"Woah!" Seeing a fox come out of a tree was surprising to Snowpaw.

"Okay, so if they flick their tail up and down that means minor alert. Say if a cat accidentally crossed the border or if there's a disturbance at the border. If their tail is lashing back and forth, that means there is a possible threat, like prey stealing or the moving of borders. Then there's major threat. That's when several other patrols from apposing clans are moving borders and stealing prey or dogs, badgers, or any other animal, begin threatening our clan," Speckledpaw's voice hardened when he said 'dogs'.

Only then did Snowpaw remember that, not only was Jayfeather killed by a dog, but Cinderheart, Speckledpaw's mother, had been killed when a dog threatened the borders. Sympathy for his friend washed over Snowpaw. Speckledpaw had been too young, along with his sisters, to lose his mother. His first gathering hadn't been as cheerful as he had hoped; Cinderheart died on the day of the gathering. One of the foxes' barking brought Snowpaw back to reality.

"Are you _kidding_ me Flash?! You could have said something earlier!" Speckledpaw growled at the smaller, lighter colored fox.

"What's wrong," Snowpaw asked.

"This _idiot_ forgot to tell me that he might know where Blossomfall is," Speckledpaw was making an effort to stay calm.

The fox lowered his head in shame. It flattened its ears against his head as the other foxes made noises that sounded like laughing. Speckledpaw took a deep breath and forced his fur to lie flat.

"Okay. I am calm, I am calm," he mumbled and then turned back to the foxes who immediately stopped snickering. "Flash, go back to that twoleg nest and see if you're right about who the cat is. Stream, go with him because he'll get himself lost if he's alone. Russet, Oak, make sure Sol isn't sending those dogs back."

The foxes went their separate ways. The silverish-grey vixen, Stream, went with the small, lighter colored, male fox, Flash, heading towards the twoleg place. The fluffy, male fox, Oak, and the dark colored vixen, Russet, going towards the abandoned twoleg nest where Breezepelt and Sol were last seen speaking of the dogs. The last place Breezepelt was seen alive.

"Did you send those two to check on Sol because they're bigger?" Snowpaw asked.

"No, Russet and Oak are the best at spying. Russet can move through the shadows like a ShadowClan cat, and I'm pretty sure you saw Oak jump out of that tree. He's the only one that can climb," Speckledpaw replied.

"I wonder if Flash was right about where Blossomfall is," Snowpaw said aloud.

Speckledpaw just shrugged his shoulders and started for the camp.

"I highly doubt that Flash was right. If he is right then that's just a pure coincidence," Speckledpaw said.

Snowpaw followed the younger apprentice back to camp.

"We should hunt so we don't look like we just used our time to get out of training," Snowpaw told Speckledpaw.

"You're right. We'd look like we're too lazy to become warriors," Speckledpaw added.

They split up to cover more ground. The snow would help Snowpaw more than it would Speckledpaw. The wind was beginning to pick up, making it hard for Snowpaw to hunt. Finally he saw a winter hare. Bunching up his haunches he sprang and landed squarely on the hare's back. He killed it with a swift bite to the neck and looked for a place to bury it. He found a tree stump where the ground dipped under it providing shelter for anything, and with it, two fat mice. He dove in, tossed his hare aside, killed one and pinned the other. With a swift nip to the back the mouse was dead and Snowpaw added his new catches to the pile. He saw the flash of a fluffy grey tail and instantly knew it was a squirrel. The squirrel was stupid enough to come in and try to bury a nut. Snowpaw swiped a paw at it, knocking it on its back, and pinned it. He snapped its neck when he pushed its head too far to the side with his free paw.

Snowpaw silently thanked his ancestors for what prey they had given his clan. He carried the squirrel and mice by their tails and grabbed the hare. He was heading back to camp when the wind began to blow harder and more snow fell. All Snowpaw could see was white outlined shapes, but forced himself to make a run for camp.

He dashed through the forest until he scented the strong scent of his clanmates. He found the gorse tunnel and quickly walked in. Several cats were sitting outside the nursery, and Goldenpaw had just left the nursery. Rosepetal's kits came, Snowpaw thought as he trotted to the freshkill pile. He decided to bring the hare to the elders and see if he should bring the squirrel to Rosepetal.

"Thank you youngin' thats a mighty fine hare," Purdy complimented.

Snowpaw dipped his head to the elders and backed out of the den. Speckledpaw was just entering camp when Snowpaw reached the freshkill pile again.

"Did Rosepetal's kits come," Speckledpaw asked.

"Yes they did," Robinpaw replied from behind.

"Did you stay in camp," Snowpaw asked.

"Yes, I had to after what happened yesterday. I've got a cold now and so does Sparrowpelt. Leafpool wouldn't let me leave camp," Robinpaw answered.

"That explains how much you sniffle," Speckledpaw pointed out.

"No _really_? I _never_ would have guessed," Robinpaw sniffed and returned to the apprentices' den.

"Where's Dewpaw," Snowpaw wondered aloud.

His brother still hadn't returned from his patrol.

_Did he get caught in the snow? Is he alright, _Snowpaw asked himself.

* * *

**Be honest guys, is this format good, or does it look weird? I'm trying it out so it doesn't look so cluttered. This format is really new to me, so help is greatly appreciated.**

**~Robinwing16**


	16. Meet Debra!

I padded through the forest as hungry as ever. I would have hunted, but I don't know how. I can only scavenge for food. My family has been known for... Stealing. My brother, Bandit, our mother, Rowan, and I have been searching for a new home. My father, Ringtail, had been killed by a hunter. I was still very young when the Red Bone Hound treed Ringtail and I watched in horror as the hunter shot him down. We have always out witted the hounds that treed us, but my father was just unlucky. We stayed in an alley before we, Bandit I mean, scented dogs nearby. Now we wander aimlessly around a forest. It wasn't long till we began to scent cats...and something else. Rowan turned towards us with fear bright in her eyes.

"Run," she told us.

Bandit and I ran as fast as we could and skittered up a tree. We listened to the baying of the hounds, two by the sound of it, and waited in the tree hoping that there wasn't a hunter close behind them. The dogs never came though, but neither did Rowan.

"Bandit what if something has happened to Rowan," I whimpered.

Bandit has always been protective of me. Like any big brother should be, but now her seemed small and frail. As though the thought of losing Rowan made him shrink.

"I don't know Scout, but if something has happened we stick together," he replied.

I could tell he was worried. He never called me Scout. It was either Debs or Debra. I had grown used to being called Debra, but being called Scout by Bandit made my tail fur fluff, more than usual.

We waited and waited and waited, but Rowan never showed. We crawled down the tree ever so carefully and looked for her. We found only a blood stained patch of grass. Bit of grey and black fur were scattered everywhere. I knew, without a doubt, that it all belonged to Rowan.

Several days later, after finally finding the best place for crawfish and clams, we ran into a small grey she-cat with a dark grey shape on her forehead and back that looked like three grassblades and bright greenish-yellow eyes. It was a full moon so Bandit and I could see her clearly, and she could see us. She smiled a bit and then her fur changed to golden with black patches, paws, ears, and tail tip. I turned to Bandit who seemed as scared as me.

"Did you see that? Her fur just changed," I whispered.

"I've always been able to do that," the small she-cat stepped closer to us. "My name's Grasspaw, what's your's?"

"I'm Bandit and this is my little sister Debra," that's the brother I know and love.

Grasspaw's eyes shimmered with amusement and curiosity. Then her pelt changed yet again, but this time to a grey tabby pelt. Her eyes suddenly filled with sympathy. She immediately changed back to the golden fur with black specks, I guess so we could understand her and she could understand us.

"You've lost both of your parents," she mewed then gave us a weak smile. "My mother was killed by a dog too and my dad doesn't talk to me or my siblings. It's like we don't exist anymore. He just ignores us. We try everyday to impress him with our skills at hunting and try to tell him about how well we're doing in battle training, but nothing works."

"It's alright, Grasspaw," I said as I dared to inch forward.

She looked up at me with tears in her once bright eyes. I walked closer and wrapped my tail around her as she sobbed quietly. It felt good to comfort someone. I felt as though the little cat and I bonded through our sorrow. She was as dear as a sister to me now. I looked up to see that Bandit had turned away from us. He turned his head a bit to look at me over his shoulder, and I just barely caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down his cheeks.

I gave him a pleading look, as if to say 'Don't sit alone in your grief; join us.' He looked down for a second and then turned around and joined our hug. Grasspaw had stopped crying and had buried herself deep in my long, thick fur. Seeing her look so tiny and helpless made me feel terrible for her. I vowed to myself that I would be there for her if she needed me. Like a big sister. Like a best friend.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked Debra's past(sort of). This is how she meets Grasspaw and they become best friends. Yada, Yada, Yada. Please review!**

**~Robinwing16**


	17. Chapter 14

"Did you see that," Dewpaw whispered to his sister.

Amberpaw had begged Ivypool to let her go hunting with Dewpaw and Brackenfur. Dawn patrol aparently hadn't tired her out at all.

"That's the same cat who stole a bird from our territory a few days ago," Amberpaw replied.

A black-and-white tom had run past the border as though he were being chased by dogs. What's his deal, Dewpaw thought. Then he turned to Amberpaw again.

"Wait, so he caught prey on our territory and Ivypool didn't tell Bramblestar?!"

His voice was quiet yet frantic. Amberpaw cuffed him over the ear.

"She told him the next time he crossed the border she'd rip him to shreds. Though, he doesn't seem like he's heading this way at all."

"Come on you two," Brackenfur called.

They were going to split up by the ShadowClan border. Brackenfur had explained that he would see how well the hunting skills were in the cold weather. They would hunt together and stay close incase it started to snow again.

"So we spit up here. You two have to decide where to hunt on your own," Brackenfur told the apprentices.

They nodded and Brackenfur went to hide among the snowy covered bushes. Dewpaw wanted to hunt along the border so he can keep an eye on the black-and-white tom who had seemingly crossed the border and stole prey.

"Let's hunt by the border over there," Amberpaw pointed with her tail in the direction they'd come.

"Alright then," Dewpaw replied.

They ran towards the border and split up just as it began to rain. Only, this wasn't rain. It was small pellets of ice. The ice temporarily blinded Dewpaw as he pushed his way through the frozen rain. The tiny balls of ice beat down on him hard. _StarClan, are you angry with us?_ Dewpaw cried inwardly.

He managed to catch a very unlucky starling and a sparrow, but he missed a squirrel that was running with a nut in its mouth. Dewpaw thanked StarClan for the prey he had caught and then began to think. How was he going to continue hunting without they prey he's already caught freezing? Dewpaw's ear shot up at a loud rustle. He turned to see Brackenfur's head pop out of a bush.

"I'll show you a place you can put you catch; follow me," Brackenfur grabbed the starling and dove back under the bush.

Dewpaw snatched up the sparrow and followed his mentor. Brackenfur led Dewpaw to a hollowed out tree. There were already two woodland pigeons inside. Brackenfur placed the starling next to the pigeons and Dewpaw placed his sparrow on top.

Dewpaw ran back to where he had started hunting as the freezing rain began to stop. He padded around silently in search of prey.

He soon spotted a mouse and dropped into the hunting crouch. His paws slipped in the ice and the mouse ran. With an angry hiss Dewpaw shot after it. He wasn't going to loose another price of prey.

He ran until he was close enough to pounce and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. He picked up his mouse and ran to the hollow tree. After depositing his catch he ran to the border to look for Amberpaw.

The bushes on the other side of the border rustled. Dewpaw let out a low growl. A black-and-white tom, the same one from earlier, stepped out of the bush with two she-cats behind him. One was a Siamese and the other was black-and-white like the tom. All of them were carrying kits. Dewpaw forced his fur to lie flat. The small black-and-white she-cat took a step closer to Dewpaw.

"Are you a ThunderClan cat," she asked through kit fluff.

"Yes, I am. Who are you and why would you bring kits outside in weather like this?" He countered.

"I'm Dawn, these are my siblings Sammie and Khloe. We've come to bring these kits to their clan," the she-cat replied.

"_Their_ clan?" Dewpaw echoed.

Suddenly, realization hit him like a monster on a thunder path.

"Blossomfall is their mother," Dawn answered.


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So the winter storm that has hit the clans is based off the one that we just received down I Georgia(minus the 4.1 earthquake). Sammie(he's based off a real cat; my sweet kitty) went missing during the worst part of the winter storm and I was so worried I forgot about this story so sorry for the wait. But don't worry! He returned a few days ago and I locked him in my room because I don't want him to leave me again. Khloe(she's based off Goldenheart's evil cat), on the other hand, was a brat about being stuck inside(even though she's an indoor cat). Anyway enjoy the end of the winter storm!**

* * *

Blossomfall sat with her kits on a pile of colorful twoleg pelts. Dawn was pacing back and forth while Khloe sat in the windowsill watching for Sammie. Dawn had made it very clear that she'd go back for anyone if they didn't make it out of the nest before the twoleg closed the door again.

At the moment, the twoleg was carrying red and pink feathery vines, that Dawn said were called streamers, and plastering them above the fireplace and the windows.

"Ugh. Valentines Day, pink stuff _everywhere_," Khloe grumbled.

Her growl changed into an excited mew when she spoke again. "Sammie's here! Blossomfall get ready."

Blossomfall handed Khloe and Dawn each one of the she-kits and grabbed the tom. They reached the door as soon as they heard Sammie begin to yowl. The twoleg stopped what it was doing and walked to the door. The second the door opened, Blossomfall handed the kit she was holding to Sammie and made sure that Khloe and Dawn made it out before her.

"No!" She shrieked when the twoleg grabbed her and closed the door.

Blossomfall jumped onto the windowsill and yowled loud enough for the others to hear.

"Take them to ThunderClan and find a cat named Thornclaw. Tell him I'm alright!" She cried.

Dawn and Khloe nodded and followed Sammie into the forest. Blossomfall wanted so badly to go home. She hoped that her kits made it home safely.

The weather was getting worse and worse. It would snow so hard Blossomfall couldn't see the fence, it would rain small bits of ice that hit the window with a thump, and soon the ice and snow became so heavy that tree branches began to fall. This worried Blossomfall. _Oh StarClan, please watch over my kits and friends, _she thought.

It felt like it had been a moon since she had seen them. Dawn was such a good friend, and Blossomfall missed her so much it was almost as though she could hear Dawn calling to her. She listened harder, and realized that she really could. Then she heard another voice.

"Blossomfall! Blossomfall! We're going to get you out of there," it was Thornclaw.

Blossomfall jumped up in surprise. They _had_ come for her. Dawn was a trustworthy cat to rely on. She never went back on her word.

Finally the twoleg came to the door and Blossomfall was ready. _5,_ she counted._ 4, 3,_ the twoleg reached for the doorknob._ 2, 1,_ as soon as the door opened wide enough, Blossomfall sprang up and dashed outside.

"Keep running!" Dawn yowled to her and the others.

The sun had already set by the time they had made it into the forest. They slowed to a halt and Blossomfall turned to her rescuers. Dawn was in the lead with Sammie, Ivypool, and Thornclaw. The five of then sat and caught their breath before heading to the camp, this time at a slow pace.

Thornclaw took the lead with Blossomfall, and Ivypool on his tail. Blossomfall noticed the strange glances Ivypool sent in Sammie's direction and immediately had to suppress a murrow of laughter. It looked as though The silver-and-white tabby warrior had a crush on Sammie.

Blossomfall was about to ask Ivypool something when they reached camp.

"Blossomfall! Someone get Millie," Briarlight purred as she dragged herself out of the medicine den towards her sister.

"Briarlight, I missed you," Blossomfall licked the brown warrior's head.

"We thought the dogs had got you too," Goldenpaw mewed.

"W-what dogs," she asked the medicine cat apprentice.

"Dogs attacked Jayfeather and Goldenpaw on their way back from the Moonpool. Jayfeather didn't make it back, and Millie was afraid that the dogs got you too. That made Thornclaw worry even more, and Ivypool demanded Squirrelflight put her on every dawn patrol," Goldenpaw's eldest sister, Robinpaw, explained.

"Go lie down, Robinpaw. You need your rest," Goldenpaw shooed her to the apprentices' den.

"No way! I've been resting all day long," Robinpaw complained.

"Too bad. Go, go, go, go, go!" Goldenpaw hissed playfully.

"Fine," Robinpaw gave an exasperated sigh.

"You have to get back to the nursery now," Briarlight nudged Blossomfall.

"I know, I know. I'm going," Blossomfall replied.

As she padded towards the nursery, she spotted Ivypool in a heated conversation with Khloe and Sammie. On entering the nursery, Blossomfall was greeted by Daisy, who had been watching her kits since they arrived, and a very, _very_ tired Rosepetal. Rosepetal had four bundles of fur at her belly.

"Your kits are lovely, Rosepetal. What are their names?" Blossomfall commented.

"As are yours, Blossomfall, thank you. This little cream she-kit with brown, light gray and golden brown patches is Flowerkit, the light gray she-kit is Rainkit, the orangish-brown-and-white she-kit is Shinekit, and this tiny little pale silver she-kit with the white spot over her left eye is Icekit," Rosepetal placed a tail on each of the kits as she named them. "What about yours?"

"I haven't named them yet because I wanted to wait for Thornclaw," Blossomfall answered.

"Well here he comes now. Thornclaw, Blossomfall needs your help naming your kits," Daisy called to him.

Thornclaw ducked in the nursery moments later. He sat in front of the nest where Blossomfall had curled up around her kits.

"How about Fallenkit, for this little shekit," he laid his tail gently on the calico kit's back. "It looks like leaves got stuck in her fur," he purred in amusement.

"Wonderful! We should call this one Pinekit, and Auburnkit for this she-kit," Blossomfall liked her other she-kit, Auburnkit, on her tiny head.

"Perfect," Thornclaw liked Blossomfall's cheek.

The queen curled up around her three beautiful kits as Thornclaw left and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so the thing about the falling tree branches is true as well. they sounded like gunshots they were so loud. Other than that, here are the real owners of the kits, again.**

**_Shadowfur1017_:  
Pinekit: light gray-and-black tom with pale green eyes. (Mother-Blossomfall)  
Flowerkit: cream she-kit with brown, light gray and golden brown patches. (Mother-Rosepetal)  
Rainkit: light gray she-kit with light blue eyes with green flecks. (Mother-Rosepetal)**

**_Warriorfanwriter_:  
Shinekit: orangish-brown-and-white she-kit with daisy yellow eyes. (Mother-Rosepetal)**

**_Aubrey(my friend at school)_:  
Auburnkit: black-and-white she-kit with auburn tail, paws, and patches on back and dark amber eyes. (Mother-Blossomfall)  
Fallenkit: calico she-kit with ginger-and-brown patches and green eyes. (Mother-Blossomfall)**

**_Blue1272000_:  
Icekit: pale silver shekit with one whit spot over her left eye and ice blue eyes. (Mother-Rosepetal)**


End file.
